Love Tutor
by SereneSky
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian to teach him about secks. love..maybe. lemons are a definite. fluff maybes. rated M for secks. obv. character goes a little OOC as in THEY BLUSH. and stuff. cue awh here. R&R please.
1. request for?

Sup guys. I am so easily distracted. :C

Suzalulu is experiencing neglect, and I'm coming back to familiar characters! Shame on you Sky.

I don't own kuroshitsuji.

-guys, please tell me what you think of this. I was almost done the first chapter, then I pressed some weird button and I had to restart the whole thing. =.=

* * *

Ciel was in his study, tapping with his pen a steady rhythm against the table. A pile of paperwork, yet to be resolved, sat neglected on the desk. But that wasn't the concern right now. Ciel, usually so focused, was elsewhere in mind.

* * *

2 WEEKS AGO

_Ciel: Sebastian, get the information we need out of that lady._

_Sebastian: As you wish, my lord._

_…._

_Aforementioned Lady: Ahhh! Ahhh! I'm seeing the gates of heaven!_

_…._

_Sebastian: Here is the information you wanted, my lord._

_TOTAL TIME: 8 MINUTES._

* * *

"Amazing," Ciel murmured to himself, "This technique is certainly something I should have my arsenal. It'll make interrogations go so much easier! But…how will I learn this mysterious trick?"

A few moments of musing, and lightning struck. Ciel's mouth curved up into a grin filled with anticipation: "Right. How silly of me. Sebastian is my servant until the contract is fulfilled, is he not? I'll just ask him!"

The bell sounded.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, albeit inwardly, and wondered what in the world does the young master want now. It seems like the bell was ringing every five minutes! How many millions of needs does Ciel have? He rolled his eyes and walked up to Ciel's study. Upon opening the door, he is presented with a pretty sight.

Sebastian's eyes were immediately drawn to Ciel's face…and the grin that's on it. Oh no. That can't be good. A light blush graced Ciel's cheeks, and Sebastian was seized by the desire to taste Ciel's blood. Biting back the urge, the raven-haired butler moved his gaze downward…to Ciel's legs, uncovered below the knee as he was not wearing long pants, and every inch of delicious skin seemed to be beckoning the butler. Gritting his teeth, Sebastian cursed himself for not keeping a tight rein on his thoughts.

Why does my butler get more and more good looking everytime I see him? Ciel wondered. He soon waved the thought away however. It was inconsequential. "Sebastian," he called up a commanding tone and inquired his servant, "Do you remember when we went to that church two weeks ago?"

Why is he asking me this? Sebastian blinked, a tad confused, before answering: "Of course, _bocchan_."

"Yes well, you know how you went into that hut with the woman to get information out of her?"

Sebastian was utterly confused as to where his young master is going. "Yes.."

"Teach me the interrogation technique you used on her."

Now utterly befuddled, Sebastian thought about what the blue-haired boy could possibly be pertaining too. All he did was screw the woman and deny her release until she gave up the information…oh.

Nah. Not possible. Sebastian willed the quite pleasant images away. There is no way Ciel could be talking about that.

"Pardon me, _bocchan_…could you specify what exactly you are looking for?"

"You know!" Ciel was getting frustrated because of the failure in communication now. "That technique that made her go all moany and loud."

Sebastian was amazed. Ciel, although unknown to him, wanted to learn about sex. Possibilities raced through his mind and he couldn't stop the astonished smile from spreading across his face.

Ciel found this very irritating. "Stop smiling demon." The smile instantly disappeared and Sebastian admonished himself for letting this small slip occur.

He put on his best poker face, and inquired Ciel: "You mean, _bocchan_, that you want to learn about SEX?"

* * *

HOHOHO. IM DONEEE. HA. THE SET BACK DIDN'T AFFECT ME IN THE END. -happyface-

I'm going to aim for update once a day….(yeah right)

REVIEWWW. IDEAAS. ): CRITICISMS!

Loves you all really much.

~SereneSky


	2. hook,line,sinker

Sup guys. I'm risking major mama-volcano explosion here. but ohwells. no secks, just adorable convo between the two..ohmysoshort. LOL

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel frowned. "Was that what it was?"

"Indeed, _bocchan_." Sebastian replied in a serious tone. Ah. How charming the boy's naïveté was! He'll have a grand time stripping Ciel of it. However, judging by the expression his young master's making, which screams: "_What the hell? Urm, no thanks_", he'll have to pull the boy back into the deal.

"Uh, Sebastian, never mind about— "

"But," Sebastian cut in, "Are you sure you can handle the lessons, _bocchan_? After all, it is a very difficult thing to learn and an even harder thing to be good at."

Ciel was inevitably drawn into this psychological trap. "Excuse me, Sebastian? I believe I can perform well in anything if I only tried. Don't you dare mock me!"

"I would never do that, Ciel. I'm just merely presenting to you the difficulties that lay ahead should you decide to learn it from me." Sebastian grinned, his white teeth glinting in the setting sun shining in from Ciel's window. His choice of words was crafty, even for a demon, he thought, patting himself on the back (figuratively of course).

"A challenge? Bring it on then. I shall rub it in your face when I succeed at this 'art' beyond your wildest imaginations." Ciel's blue eye shone with the anger brought on by Sebastian's slight mocking.

Oh yes you will, _bocchan_. Literally. Sebastian's grin grew wider (if possible), and his hands itched to rub together in glee.

"Well then, I believe we need to come up with an arrangement…" Sebastian trails off, looking at Ciel questioningly.

"Once a week." Ciel commanded authoritatively, "reschedule everything on Sunday afternoons and leave that period free for our lesson."

"Very well, _bocchan_. Tomorrow would be our first lesson then."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it, Sebastian. A challenge? Ha. I'll rise to anything you put in front of me!"

"I'll look forward to teaching a very enthusiastic student tomorrow then." Sebastian smiled. _That spirit of yours…_

_

* * *

_

Sebastian sat in his "office" of sorts, drawing up a ... LESSON PLAN?

_too much in one sitting is not good...Ciel hasn't had any sexual encounters before...well, as far as I know...which is everything. _

_should I start with something simple then?_

_I really want to just take him, but for someone who has never even kissed anyone, that will probably be shocking._

_I wish to experience everything with him too._

_Heh. I can't believe he actually agreed to taking lessons on THAT, from a demon, no less._

_ohhh boy._

_Can't wait._

_Oh no. Focus Sebastian._

_A date? No...he wants to learn about the dirty, not the fluffy._

_how to arouse?_

_hrmmm. Let's go with that._

_

* * *

_fweee. still so short. oh wells.

enjoy! R&R preepree please. :D

~SereneSky


	3. strip for me

Herpderp. Sup guys. Tis the long awaited (I hope) chapter with Sebastian's first lesson! You know, I've always meant to keep it purer than it is right now...but as you can see, that didn't work out quite well. Sebastian went and showed his sadistic side. Trololo. (PFF. Just attempted to write cool (which means use similes to me)…and failed. Oh well.)

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

It is the aforementioned "tomorrow afternoon". Ciel paced the length of his bedroom impatiently, glancing at the clock every 5 seconds. The hands moved ever so slowly, as if mocking the boy. He frowned and increased the speed of his now-frantic pacing. The lesson starts at 1 and it's already 12:56 pm! Where is Sebastian? The butler had told him fleetingly, between serving him tea and cake that morning, that the class starts promptly at ONE. O'. CLOCK. Ciel came 5 minutes early, at 12:55, because he can't wait to show the butler he is not to be MOCKED. (The crease between his brows deepened at the mere remembrance of the episode.) But…he can't prove himself right and the butler wrong until the damned Sebastian-in-question shows up!

_Oh my god. It's 12:57. That Sebastian is definitely going to get an earful when he gets here. Who has ever heard of the master waiting for his butler? Unacceptable._

3 more agonizing minutes ticked by slowly. Just when Ciel was about to explode from the waiting (he's not very patient, is he?)…

Speak of the devil. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's room, impeccably dressed as always, and wearing an expression of surprise at Ciel's presence.

"Can't wait to get started, _bocchan_?" The raven-haired man inquired with a curious smile, "now that's the level of enthusiasm I expected."

"If you expected it," Ciel replied venomously, obviously on edge from the 5 minutes of waiting: "You could have come here earlier, could you have not?"

"I did remember stating that the lesson starts at 1…but alright. Anyways, let's get on with the lesson." Sebastian closed the subject, and switched into "sensei" mode with the slipping on of glasses.

"Today's lesson: How. To. Arouse." Sebastian emphasized every word, gauging Ciel's reaction…

Which was one of total confusion.

"What is a-rao-ze?" Ciel asked, his face showing adorable confusion.

"Oh dear. Let's simplify that a little. How to excite, basically." Sebastian smirked at Ciel's innocence and small vocabulary. Deciding on a whim to tease his cute _bocchan_, Sebastian moved in a flash, and tackled the boy who was sitting on the bed.

Careful to support his weight on one of his hands, Sebastian's other hand ghosted over Ciel and came to a rest at the crotch of Ciel's pants.

Ciel's mind had finally processed what was happening. Sebastian pushed him down on the bed and..what? Where is his hand TOUCHING? His blue eye widened to its limits and stared with shock at his butler, who had turned unfamiliar and dangerous in just a second.

Sebastian grinned at the shock that finally registered in Ciel's brain. Applying pressure, he stroked Ciel's flaccid cock through his pants and upon getting a jump in response, abruptly let up. No reason to scare the boy away so early in the game. No reason at all. He sat up next to Ciel, and waited for Ciel to get over it and sit up.

Ciel's face flamed and he wanted to curl into the blanket under him and sleep it all away. He cannot believe his body betrayed him like that! A stroke like that and Ciel was on fire. Maybe he couldn't handle it after all…Wait. What? No way is he going to give up now! With a huff, Ciel sat up and fixed his evilest glare at Sebastian.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ciel yelled.

He's so obviously affected, Sebastian snorted, before replying: "How to excite. The 2 seconds version. However, your body type clearly is not meant for tackling other people onto beds, which means you'll have to use…more subtle methods."

Ciel pouted, but he knew it was true. "What then."

Sebastian's smile grew wide and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"Strip for me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take off your clothes now."

"What?"

"Well, I thought the other day you said you are old enough to dress yourself?"

"But I didn't mean in front of you!" Ciel blushed. What was he saying? It was almost like he had a crush on the butler.

Sebastian held back a laugh. Ciel's flustered face was so unbelievably cute. He goaded the boy on: "Are you serious about learning, _bocchan_? Because you are not showing dedication nor enthusiasm…"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME AGAIN? FINE. I'LL DO IT."

Ciel stood up and standing defiantly in front of the butler, he began to undress himself. The eye patch came off first, since it was the easiest. The ribbon around his neck was pulled off and it slithered to his feet. The shirt too, pooled on the floor, and the pants soon followed suit. Finally, the boxers also came off. He stepped out of the pile, and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Now what." He said, with arrogance in his voice.

"C-minus." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Ciel, you don't know what being arousing and sexy is, do you?"

"What. You just told me to strip." Ciel's arrogance deflated and he was back to being confused. No, even worse. This time he's naked.

"But considering the nature of the lessons…there was zero grace in your movements. You are stripping FOR ME, remember? But I didn't receive any eye contact, any stealing glances, any fluttering of the lashes, heck, you were focused on your clothes during the entire show." Sebastian criticized harshly, stalling for time…while waiting for his unnoticed erection to go away. Even though the boy's strip not-so-tease contained no hint of an attempt at seduction, it had turned him on beyond belief. Thank goodness Ciel is clueless and didn't notice.

The desire stowed away for now, Sebastian stood up. Collecting the clothes and setting them down in a neat pile on the bed stand, He motioned Ciel to the bed with a wave of his hands. He wrapped the blanket around the boy to keep him warm, and then stood in front of Ciel.

* * *

"Let me demonstrate." With the three simple words, the show began.

Within moments, Ciel was mesmerized. Sebastian was always graceful, but this is beyond that. It's enchanting and sensual. The way he took off the white gloves with his equally white teeth screamed "sexual". The clothes literally slid off Sebastian, and as Ciel traced the movements, he is also treated to the delectable sight of Sebastian's hard, toned muscles. Ciel swallowed hard, riveted by the sight. Sebastian undressed very slowly, Ciel noted, but the tease made it so much better. Ciel chanced a look up at Sebastian's face, and saw red irises, smoldering, looking right back at him. Ciel blushed furiously and averted his gaze immediately, but he could still feel the intense gaze watching him.

When Sebastian mimicked Ciel's actions moments before, and stepped out of his clothes, Ciel let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Sebastian was unbelievably..there was no other word to describe it…sexy. Ciel felt a strange tightness in his stomach and looked down. Since when had his cock been erect?

Sebastian, at this point, let out a breath silently too. He didn't imagine the experience would be so intense. But Ciel's eyes following his movements was an amazing turn-on.

Quickly walking over to Ciel and sitting down beside him, He "demurely" folded his hands across his private areas, pressing his cock down discreetly. After all, the "sensei" can't be affected by the student! He glanced over at Ciel's erection, and smirked. This was enough for today, wasn't it? To have "influenced" the boy to this degree. He'll be having some fun with his hand soon enough. _And I too. Too bad I cannot take him. But that'll come soon._

"Class is over, Ci…_bocchan_. Practice in front of the mirror and perfect your striptease before next week." Sebastian said in a businesslike tone. "You have a meeting with Mr. Dunsworth in 30 minutes. Do you need help dressing?"

Sebastian sat in his study again, planning the next lesson.

"At this rate it'll take months. Let's fire it up even more!"

* * *

Holy…that was so. Long. Ohmygod. And like. no hint of sex. Gah. Lemon next chapter though..cuz.

Sebastian: Screw it. Literally.

Ciel: -shivers- What was that?

I should beta. And I added random spacing so you can like. Breathe. LOL.

R&R please. I get la motivation from them. :D

~SereneSky


	4. naivete's disappearance

Sup guys. Spring break has allowed me to be very productive. Even though my computer is locked up during the day, I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY FANFIC! (well I did before, and i still am, but ahem.)

Tis a lemon guys. Huzzah!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

_TUESDAY:_

Ciel walked through the grand double doors to the library with a determined look on his face. Last lesson was a disaster.

_C-minus…C-minus…C-minus…C-minus…_

The grade Sebastian had harshly assigned him echoed in his mind. How humiliating. He had wanted to show Sebastian his "quick learner" side, not the opposite! But he will turn the tables this Sunday for sure, for he had a secret trump card up his sleeve. He sank down on the couch, and stared out at the window, patiently waiting for his trump to appear. (Patient Ciel?)

Within seconds, a flurry of red hair and black and white clothes appeared and promptly tripped over an invisible ledge on the carpet, landing herself face-first in front of the blue eyed boy.

Collecting herself, Meyrin readjusted her glasses and settled herself on the floor: "W-Wh-What is it, _bocchan_? Why did y-you want to see me in the library?"

_Oh god he's going to fire me, isn't he? Oh no no no no no…_

"Meyrin…" Ciel started ominously. The girl gulped, already fighting back tears. "Where's your romance novel collection?" He finished with a mischievous grin.

"W-WHAT?" Meyrin's face rapidly turned as red as her hair and she slumped to the floor, relieved that she wasn't going to be fired but completely weirded out by his question.

"You heard me, I know you have compiled all the romance books into one collection at some dusty corner of this library. Show me." Ciel said in a no-nonsense tone, then added as an afterthought: "Or else."

Meyrin's mind was racing with possibilities. True, _bocchan_ was reaching the age where he'd be interested in these things, but…

_It's okay Meyrin! Just go along with it! Or else your nightmare really will come true!_

She suddenly stood up, and beckoned Ciel towards her. "I guess I have no choice…" Stopping in front of the last shelf of books, she reached up to the 3rd row from the bottom and removed the books there, thus revealing the pile of books hidden cleverly behind them.

Ciel smirked. "I knew it!" He removed the pile of books and began scanning its covers. "Slow Hands, Unwanted Desire, Erotic Emerald..Hmmm. What on earth does 'erotic' mean? Guess I'll need a dictionary too…" Turning around with his "treasure", he saw Meyrin-blob on the floor, melted from her own imagination. "Oh, you're still here?" Ciel said with surprise. "You're dismissed."

Stepping carefully around her, he walked back to the couch, grabbing a dictionary on the way, and started his self-study.

* * *

_SUNDAY:_

Ciel came into his bedroom at 1:05 pm to see Sebastian lounging on the bed.

"Hey. Get off." Ciel said, non-too-amicably.

Sebastian sat up, and smiled at Ciel: "5 minutes late, _bocchan_. This calls for punishment, doesn't it?"

"Uh…no."

"Well...show me the homework you did then."

"What homework?" Ciel feigned confusion.

"Strip show? I'm sure you remember, _bocchan_." Sebastian frowned, wondering why Ciel was suddenly so 'disinterested' in the 'art'.

"Oh!" Ciel pretended to realize, while grinning inside. "I guess I'll have to do it then?" Stepping in front of Sebastian, the show began!

* * *

-2 minutes later-

Sebastian gaped at the now naked Ciel and his confident smile. What..HAPPENED..to the naïve Ciel? He had just bore witness to what may be the hottest strip tease he had ever seen and his raging hard-on was testament to that.

But..this may work out better than he thought! Sebastian doesn't know what in the world did Ciel do to achieve this level of..education in a week, but hell, they can skip right to the sex with this.

Ciel was watching Sebastian intently, and his own smirk faltered as Sebastian's face lit up. Uh oh. Had Sebastian somehow anticipated this?

"A plus plus, _bocchan_. As I thought, you are a fast learner." Sebastian said that with all apparent sincerity. "We can definitely skip a few lessons with the extra work you obviously did over the week, and get right to the advanced elements of the art."

Quick as a flash, Sebastian unceremoniously grabbed Ciel's small frame and, for the second time this month, dumped him on the bed. Stripping off his own clothes, he allowed a little grin to show on his face, his goal so close at hand. Turning back to Ciel, he is greeted by another surprising sight.

Ciel was imitating those centrefold girls, lying on his side, supporting his head by his hand, and…and "innocently" putting his finger to his lips while batting his eyes at the butler.

_Ha. How about it, Sebastian. Admitting defeat now? If you attempt "jump my bones", it's victory on my part!_

Sebastian literally choked with lust at this point. Ciel was asking for it, isn't he? Sebastian gave a little warning: "To make this as realistic as possible, no further explanations will be given during the act. Also…don't expect to be the seme, bocchan. One cannot dominate properly if one doesn't know how to submit."

Eyes widened slightly, and a frown. Ciel opened his mouth to voice his protest and was stopped by Sebastian's lips. Sebastian had straddled Ciel and was now devouring the boy. Tongues clashed in the fight for dominance, and hips ground against each other in search for friction. Of course, the older man won. What Ciel knows comes purely from books, while the demon's came from experience.

Sebastian nipped at Ciel's ear, drawing an involuntary gasp from the blue-haired boy. "That's it; let me hear every delicious sound you make, _bocchan_…" The butler whispered hoarsely, smiling as a shiver shook the frame below him.

Ciel desperately wanted to retort and take back control of the situation, but Sebastian was making it…ahh..impossible! He tried, without avail to stifle his cries, but the butler was so adept at drawing them out by touching him in just the right places.

"N-nghh…ahh..Sebastian.." _Dammit. I sound so vulnerable!_

But the man above him seemed to like it. He complied with the boy's unvoiced request, and moved downwards. He blazed a trail across Ciel's body, leaving hickeys here and there, marking him as his.

"Mm.." Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked his inner thigh, so close to where he wanted it but the butler was teasing him and he wouldn't move closer and he so wanted him to and "Oohhh! Sebastiann.." The inexperienced boy pleaded.

"Be more vocal Ciel. You have to tell me exactly what you want." Sebastian said in a serious tone, pressing a kiss onto Ciel's hip.

"Don't…tease..mee~ooh…" Ciel's eyes filled with tears from unfulfilled want and frustration. Sebastian grinned. He had to hear this. He lightly blew over Ciel's cock, knowing it'll feel like the lightest caress to Ciel.

"Ahnn.." Ciel responded adorably, lips swollen and pouting. No pride was present in him now. All he wanted was Sebastian to soothe the ache inside him. "Please…" He awkwardly guided Sebastian's head to where he wanted it. His blush deepened further, if possible.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the not-very-vocal attempt. "Good enough for now..I guess.." he mumbled, before taking Ciel's cock into his mouth.

* * *

Donees. I don't want to make it tooo long. XD

Omnomnom. I never really know how my lemons..(kay not really) are unless you guys review kay? Cuz I'm too shy and it feels awkwards to read them over again…''

Hehe. Sooo. R&R! (:

Loves,

Sky


	5. say it, Ciel

This is a revision of Chapter 5, uploaded as a result of one reviewer pointing out that Ciel's 180 degree change was rather sudden.

As a result, this is basically a..slower? version of the original Chapter 5. (edit: added roughly one page to slow down development)

new page is separated by lines.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

_Sebastian rolled his eyes at the not-very-vocal attempt. "Good enough for now..I guess.." he mumbled, before taking Ciel's cock into his mouth._

A string of broken curses and moans spilled forth from Ciel. He attempted to prop himself up to see Sebastian, but was only allowed a glimpse of the dark head between his legs before a particularly hard suck drained the strength out of his arms.

Sebastian was highly amused when Ciel tried to sit up. He suddenly tugged on the boy's cock fiercely with the vacuum he had created inside his mouth, and felt satisfaction when Ciel went boneless and flopped back down on the pillow. Barely hiding his smile (not that Ciel could see it anyway); he concentrated on the head, spreading the drops of precum around the mushroom-y flare. He hummed in enjoyment, knowing that it would provide extra stimulation to the boy. As expected, Ciel lifted his hips off the bed in an attempt to get that extra push he needed to orgasm, but Sebastian seemed to always sense his movement and push him back down. The boy felt fresh tears well in his eyes from sexual frustration, and bit his lips in a failed bid to hold back the new round of begging that threatened to spill.

The butler stifled a laugh as Ciel tried in vain yet again to push deeper into his mouth. It was fun and all, but his own cock was begging for attention. Giving the vein on the underside a hard lick, he abruptly released Ciel's cock.

"Whaa—" Ciel cried from the sudden loss of the pleasurable vacuum and he tried to prop himself up again, only to be pushed back down by 2 fingers that pushed into his mouth.

"Suck." Sebastian commanded.

Ciel complied, swirling his tongue around the lengths, creating his own vacuum around them, thoroughly coating them with saliva. He heard a groan from Sebastian, and realized that the butler was imagining another organ inside his mouth. Deciding to tease the butler as payback for leaving him hanging just now, he licked up and down the digits, between them, traced the fingerprint on Sebastian's first finger, before releasing them with a loud 'pop'. He smiled knowingly up at Sebastian, delighted to see that a faint pink had graced Sebastian's cheeks.

That Ciel. Sebastian pursed his lips, feeling his face redden as Ciel smirked up at him. He'll definitely pay for this.

Flipping Ciel over, he decided until the boy was begging unabashedly and extremely descriptively, he wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Holding back the hunger within him, he grinned quite sinisterly. It had been weeks since the last time he had sex (with that woman), and he wanted to go all out.

_Ciel, better prepare yourself._

"Ciel, get on your knees."

Ciel complied, realizing too late that this position basically exposed his ass to the butler. He fought the urge to collapse back down again, knowing the butler would be less-than-pleased if he did. Seconds later, he felt something warm pushing past his anus. It felt huge and invasive, and Ciel, unable to control himself, moved forward to stop its advance.

"Ciel…" Sebastian began warningly, then softened his tone slightly: "Relax. It's only one finger. I need to stretch you out a little first, or else I'm never going to fit in there."

* * *

"But…" Meyrin's books had never mentioned anything like this!

_..Then again, Meyrin's books all featured heterosexual couples…_

_There's no way this is going to work, is there?_

Ciel abruptly rolled to one side and curled up in a ball, cutting off Sebastian's access suddenly.

Sebastian stared at Ciel. On one hand, the way he suddenly balled up was so adorable he wanted to give the boy a big hug and leave the..copulation for another time. On the other hand, his cock really needs release…

_Bocchan always comes first._

_Yes, and let's do that literally._

Sebastian quietly approached Ciel, and Ciel tensed, half expecting Sebastian to force him to have sex…

Only to be surprised utterly by Sebastian's warm hands wrapping around him, almost tenderly. His body softened under the hug, and he stared up at his butler's bloodred eyes, desperate to understand what lies in those bottomless irises. But they revealed nothing. Embarrassed, Ciel lowered his gaze, only to be directed back by Sebastian's hand on his chin. Sebastian closed the distance excruciatingly slowly, and finally sealed their lips together. At first, Ciel refused to yield his mouth to him, but the insisting pressure and the sensual movement of Sebastian's lips finally coaxed them open, and the kiss deepened as Sebastian tried to convey his feelings to Ciel. Without breaking the kiss, Sebastian guided Ciel's small hand to his own heart.

Ciel felt like his soul was being sucked out from the kiss Sebastian's giving him. It tasted so sweet, yet underneath lies a dark desire that made him shiver. Sebastian moved his hand and held them to his heart.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Ciel's face felt like it was on fire. Feeling Sebastian's fast heartbeat beneath his hand seemed incredibly intimate to him, and he appreciated Sebastian taking the step to comfort him.

Sebastian blinked. Once. Twice. What on earth…when did I turn into such a softie? Deciding to end the cringe-worthy fluffiness, he moved Ciel's compliant hand south…until it rested on his cock.

Ciel gasped. It seemed like the moment had ended, as Sebastian had just moved the boy's hand to somewhere far more intimate. But it was just more proof of his want. Ciel sighed. He was scared, that's for sure, but he wanted to give the butler what he wanted and face his own desires as well.

Sebastian sensed the impeding change and pushed on. "Do you trust me, _bocchan_?"

"..Yes.."

"You know I'll always stay by your side, right?"

"…"

Ciel decided to convey his decision by moving back into the position before, and stared hard at Sebastian.

"I'll never harm you, Ciel…" Sebastian murmured into Ciel's collarbone before moving back and pressing a finger, once again, at Ciel's entrance. Ciel willed himself to obey Sebastian's instructions and unclenched around the finger.

* * *

"That's it…" Sebastian murmured approvingly, before starting an in-out motion with his finger. Soon enough, Ciel was pushing back in time with the movement. Curling his fingers, he probed gently until he found Ciel's prostate and pressed it hard. The reaction was nothing short of explosive. Ciel's body lifted off the bed from it and a hoarse scream escaped from Ciel.

_Not enough…_Sebastian suddenly demanded Ciel, while adding another finger, three fingers now moving inside the boy: "Tell me how it feels."

"H-H..ahnn..how can I..n-ngh..do that?" Ciel protested brokenly.

"Do it or I'll stop." Sebastian grinned. He pulled his fingers out until only the tips were inside the entrance.

"No.." Ciel cried out at the loss. He clenched around the fingers, hoping they'll come back in and fill his ass, which feels strangely empty now. The fingers, however, retreated even further, barely in now.

Holding back his embarrassment, Ciel murmured: "It felt strange…at first.." Sebastian pushed his fingers in a little as encouragement. "And..it morphed into..s-sort of a cold..ple-pleasure.." Scrunching closed his eyes, he ignored the almost burning sensation on his cheeks and pushed on: "please..Sebastian…I n-need you.."

However, he felt the warmth leave him entirely. Slightly panicking, he looked back over his shoulder, and was greeted with the sight of Sebastian…blushing?

Before he can take a good look at it, however, his head was snapped forward rather harshly. Sebastian's hand flew up to his face, even though Ciel was no longer looking, and covered his reddening face. He mumbled through the hand, still managing to instill a warning tone: "Don't look."

Ciel snorted into the pillow, and it grew into a full fledged laugh as the sexual tension eased up just a little from the unexpected development.

Gathering himself together, Sebastian wondered how the heck did that little description affect him so much. _Ciel's laughing at me, isn't he. _But this is interesting. It could be, perhaps, that his feelings for Ciel were something more than mere lust.

Well, this isn't important right now. Getting back into the mood as he stared down at Ciel's pale body, he moved to the bedstand and took out the lube hidden there.

Ciel was watching the man taking it out from HIS bedstand, and at this point he voiced out a protest: "What the…Sebastian! I didn't know I had THAT lying in my bedroom."

"Of course not, _bocchan_, since I put it there while waiting for you."

Ciel mulled over that for a moment, then a glaringly inconsistency presented itself. "How did you know we were going to use it today though?"

A mysterious smile, before he went to work lubing up his cock.

_Because this was going to happen anyway, whether you stripped like a pro or not._

Readying himself at Ciel's entrance, he bent down and licked the shell of the boy's ear: "Consciously relax your muscles, Ciel."

Ciel complied wordlessly, wanting to be silent while he has control over it, and soon, he felt Sebastian's cock pushing into him. So very slowly, inch by inch, he was filled up. Past what he thought he was able to handle, and more, and more. Ciel cried out, pleading Sebastian to stop, but it kept on going.

Finally, Sebastian was in all the way. Ciel had started protesting halfway, but he kept on going, knowing it's a normal reaction in most ukes. He stilled, waiting patiently for Ciel to get used to the length inside him.

Ciel felt exposed. Sebastian's cock was spearing him so open, so deep. However, soon, he felt the need to do SOMETHING, so he experimentally moved forward, away from Sebastian's cock (like the graphic descriptions in Meyrin's little collection, only they were with a girl. It should work the same way right?)

Upon feeling Ciel moving away from him, Sebastian's face split into a grin. The fun begins now. Firmly grabbing Ciel's hips, he slammed forward, drawing out a surprised cry from Ciel. Pulling all the way back up, he pushed in mercilessly again, and again, and again…

_Oh. What is he doing? It feels so uncomfortable! Noo. No stop Sebastian! STOP!...mmhm. Why..oh…ooohh…not enough…Moree…_

Sebastian never got tired of seeing the change in his ukes. It was almost always rejection, and then it always morphed into the opposite, as long as Sebastian kept it up. Seeing it in Ciel, however, was really something, as the "young master" was always seen as unattainable to him…well, until he asked for sex lessons. Groaning as Ciel's warmth clenched hard around him, he angled his next thrust so it hit the boy's prostate right on target.

Ciel felt the white hot arrow of pleasure shooting up and back down his spine. "More…" He begged shamelessly.

"What do you want more of, Ciel? Tell me clearly." Sebastian playfully slowed down his pace, using longer but slower strokes now.

"Mmpphh…faster Sebastian…slam into me harder!" Throwing his inhibitions away, Ciel turned vocal and well, explicit. After all, his orgasm has been too long denied.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian used his catchphrase cheekily, before resuming his fast pace with vigor. Reaching down to Ciel's cock, angrily red and dripping with pre-cum, he fisted it almost painfully, at the same rhythm as his own thrusts. Ciel begged for him to go faster, harder, anything, as long as he got the release he so desperately craved.

As Sebastian got closer to his own orgasm, his hips flew into overdrive, slamming into the boy without care, digging his fingers into the boy's slim hips, perhaps leaving bruises. But Ciel seemed to like it. His mind was lost in a haze of pleasure and need and oh, he was so close.

One last thrust and both of them were crying out their release, white cum spilling all over the bed and in Sebastian's case, over Ciel's body.

Ciel collapsed, boneless, floating on the endorphins that rushed through his blood. Through a faze of euphoria, he vaguely remembered Sebastian wiping a hot towel over his back and other places, cleaning him, then himself up, and then quietly snuggling up behind Ciel….okay, it was more like possessively clutching Ciel to his bare chest as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

i have no idea if anyone is even gonna read this or not. but i hope this uh. alleviates the problem a reviewer had with the progression of the story. :) also, the heart thing is from junjou romantica. i totally ripped that off cuz it was so cute. forgive me. 3

Loves,

; sky


	6. change

Sup guise! I am SO. BORED. Summervacation isn't really a vacation. :(

Yee. Guys be critical please. Like. Idk. Formatting improvement? Wording improvement? Length of chapters? Anything. I wantz to improveeee~.

So. Yay new chapter.

Yay more lemons..?

Lemons are like. the marathon of brain workouts.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel rolled over, feeling a sharp pain shooting up his spine. He groaned as Sebastian pulled the curtains open, knowing for the first time that sunlight can be excruciatingly painful to the eyes. He turned and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, reluctant to get up.

"_Bocchan._" The man who had, using that same voice, ordered the boy to say explicitly what he wanted in bed, now stood, the very image of professionalism, next to Ciel's bed.

"It's time to get up."

'Mmprh." Childishly, Ciel pulled the blanket over his head to muffle out the butler's voice. But it was a losing battle. He felt the blanket slip away from him as Sebastian wrestled it out of his hand.

"Come on, _bocchan_. You have a very busy schedule today." Expertly folding the blanket up, Sebastian placed it neatly on the corner of the bed.

"Cancel them." Ciel pouted, attempting a puppy-eyes look. Unfortunately, the demon wasn't moved. (apparently)

"I advise highly against that, my lord. Your appointments today are quite crucial to the expansion we're planning on for the Phantomhive Company."

Sitting up and obviously irritated, Ciel snapped at Sebastian: "Well, you shouldn't have picked yesterday as the day to—" He stopped abruptly, conscious of what he had came so close to blurting.

Sebastian wore an amused expression as he leaned close to Ciel: "Then you shouldn't have picked yesterday as the day to seduce me, my lord." He pressed a quick kiss to Ciel's cheek, savoring the warmth that flooded to it as a result of his comment and straightened up. "Do you want to take a shower first, _bocchan_? It might relieve some of the pain you might have as a result of yesterday's…activities." He coughed delicately, smiling _devilishly_ at the young master.

_How did he know?_

_Well, he is a lust demon after all, he must have had many partners in the past. No doubt he gained his knowledge from them._

The thought irritated Ciel for some reason, and a frown appeared between his brows. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, wincing a little.

Sebastian laughed, earning himself a hard glare from his headstrong master. Stepping beside Ciel, he bent and placed one arm behind Ciel's knees and one around his shoulder. Effortlessly, Sebastian picked Ciel up, princess-style, and carried him into the bathroom, where the water was already prepared for the boy.

He set the boy, who had surprisingly endured the ride without protest, down and undressed him, hiding a possessive smile as he took in the hickeys present on the boy's pale body.

Ciel wordlessly stepped into the water, letting out a sigh as the warm liquid enveloped him and soothed his lower back and other regions. Settling in, he soaked for a while, before waving the demon over.

"Come in and wash me." He ordered, feeling just a little awkward because of the change in their relationship. With his best poker face on and thus hiding his evil smirk, Sebastian nodded. Removing his clothes in one fluid move, he gently lifted Ciel by the waist before sliding into the tub behind him. He lowered Ciel on top of him and gave the boy a back hug, pulling Ciel firmly against him in the process.

The flustered Ciel struggled a little before relaxing, sighing resignedly: "That's not what I meant…"

Grinning, Sebastian bit the shell of Ciel's ear, eliciting a yelp from the boy before whispering seductively: "You're not going to think that in…oh I don't know, 2 minutes?"

"Why so cocky Sebastian?"

"Because I have the skills to back it up." Sebastian licked a trail from Ciel's ear to his shoulder, leaving even more hickeys in his progress.

Ciel, being ever so responsive, moaned softly and pressed back into Sebastian unconsciously, sighing as harder contact was granted.

"See? You're already in the mood." The demon shifted his lower region just a little, smiling as it elicited a jerk from Ciel.

"I thought..I had appointments?" Ciel pouted, aroused but aware of his duty, as reminded by that same demon earlier.

"Okay. Let's end here then." Sebastian smirked, suddenly ceasing all nibbling and caressing. Gently pushing Ciel forward, he grabbed a sponge and started efficiently washing Ciel's back, as per originally requested.

Ciel frowned indignantly. Was Sebastian going to just leave him after riling him up like this?

"Sebastian!"

"Yes _bocchan_?"

"…Finish what you started please." Ciel murmured, blushing fiercely.

_Aww he's still so shy._

* * *

I feel uninspired. Maybe cuz I've been reading shoujos with annoying heroines lately. :(.

I'm sorry guys! I didn't really want to submit this unfinished thing, but at the same time I feel bad for not working on it for so long.

anyways. R&R guys!

questions:

1. should i reply to reviews from now on? yeah probably. LOL.

2. should i make updates...regularly? -gasp-

sincerely

sky


	7. shower me some love

It's been a while since I've watched Kuroshitsuji. :( There needs to be a Season 3. I think I'm losing track of Sebastian and Ciel's characters. OHWELL. STILL I PRESS ON, tainting the innocent relationship of butler and master everyday.

Oh who am I kidding. Like 50% of yaoi manga is based on butler and master. (:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel frowned indignantly. Was Sebastian going to just leave him after riling him up like this?

"Sebastian!"

"Yes _bocchan_?"

"…Finish what you started please." Ciel murmured, blushing fiercely.

_Aww he's still so shy._

* * *

"As you wish." Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Ciel's shoulder, the demon licked the area sealed by his lips once over before sucking lightly, before releasing it with a small "pop". Leaning back slightly, Sebastian reached out and grabbed the bottle of olive oil from the edge of the bathtub.

Pouring some onto the palm of his hands, the butler reached for his member, but changed his mind at the last second. His lips curved as the idea took root. His hands went to Ciel's cock instead, and gripped it, slicking the oil over the organ. He thumbed the tip, mixing the oil with the pre-cum oozing from it. Feeling it twitch responsively under his skillful hands, he gave the organ a few firm tugs before abruptly stopping, just holding his hand there.

Ciel groaned audibly as the sensual ministrations came to a screeching halt. Why did Sebastian like to tease him so much? Every time the foreplay seemed to get more intense and ended with him a puddle of goo. Nevertheless, it was too late to stop now. He already begged for it, so what more is there to lose?

Boldly, Ciel reached down to his own crotch as well, and placed his hand over Sebastian's oil-slicked one. Guiding it, he started the rhythm afresh, moving Sebastian's hand up and down. Timing his own hips to the movements, he thrust up uncaringly as he pulled Sebastian's hand down. He cried out wantonly, face flushed as he desperately tried to get off. His eyes squeezed shut, focusing on the sensation and texture of Sebastian's hand, which is being used as some sort of sex toy at the moment. The water rippled, one wave barely hitting the side before another rose to take its place.

Sebastian was very amused by Ciel's antics. He had expected this to some extent, but seeing it actually play out in front of him was unbearably arousing. Still, he will hold back for now. Ciel will be begging some more soon enough. With the oil on his hand, there won't be enough friction for Ciel to get what he wants. The man congratulated himself silently inside on his own genius, designating himself a reward, which was, of course, Ciel, who is currently masturbating with the said man's hand. Loosening his grip just a tiny bit, the black-haired demon waited patiently for Ciel to realise his situation.

* * *

It didn't take long. Ciel quickly found out the friction was nowhere near enough, and tried futilely to force Sebastian's hand closed, but Sebastian easily nullified the boy's efforts by tensing his hand. Irritated yet needy, the blue-haired boy whined softly turning his head and shooting pleading looks towards his butler. He pouted slightly upon seeing the butler's clearly happy expression.

"Sebastian…" Ciel began, a mixture of frustration and exasperation lacing his voice.

"Yes, Ciel? What can I do to help you today?" Sebastian's voice was sickening pleasant even to his own ears.

"Either grip harder so I get a handjob or fuck me up the ass into the water. The second option would be nice." Ciel stated blandly, using his recently acquired vocabulary to its maximum extent.

"Ciel, what you said just now ranks a 0 on the sexiness scale."

"Okay. Lemme rephrase that. Either grip harder so I get a handjob or fuck me up the ass into the water, the second option would be nice, AND THAT'S AN ORDER. Better?" Ciel responded, sticking his bottom lip out childishly.

"Master." Sebastian removed his hand and started reapplying oil onto it.

"What?"

"Call me master and I'll do what you want." Using one hand to push Ciel slightly forward to gain space, Sebastian's other hand went down to his own cock and he started stroking it leisurely, Deeming it sufficiently coated, his finger went to Ciel's ass.

Feeling the pressure against his hole, Ciel moaned responsively. Sebastian pressed his finger in to the first knuckle, barely past the sphincter, before stopping.

"Don't stop now!"

"Master." Sebastian's voice, husky and insistent, blew into Ciel's ear, causing goosebumps to appear on Ciel's arms.

"M-m.." Ciel started, before regaining his senses for a second. "HELL NO."

Sebastian pushed his entire finger in and out once, before slumping his shoulders "disappointedly" and retracting his finger completely. "It's not like we're violating the contract, it's just something called roleplaying…you have clearly not learned anything from Meyrin's books. I declare this lesson a fail-"

Ciel knows he won't be able to concentrate on work if he didn't get his release. And it's just "roleplaying"! No problem. Who was he? He was Ciel Phantomhive.

"M-maa-master…." Ciel mumbled.

"Yes, my love slave?" Sebastian replied cheekily.

"I want it…"

"What is that 'it" you're referring to?"

"I want…your cock up my ass…" Ciel finished, his face so red steam can practically be seen rising from it.

* * *

A short silence followed, before Sebastian spoke: "Stand up."

Ciel complied with a little bit of flailing and slipping. Sebastian followed Ciel with effortless grace, irritating Ciel just a bit in the process.

Sebastian rather abruptly pushed Ciel against the wall. One arm around the boy's waist and pressing as much of his body as he can against Ciel, he reached down again, and thrust two fingers up into his ass.

"A..ahhh.." Responding moans inflamed Sebastian more, and he inserted one more finger, stretching Ciel. Throaty groans ripped itself out of Ciel's throat as nerves came alive and pleasure wracked his body.

" with the foreplay alrea..ooooh..dy!" Ciel managed to get the sentence out after much effort.

"As you wish." Sebastian was at his limit as well. Positioning his cock, he penetrated the boy in one smooth thrust.

"Mmh…" Ciel bit down on his lip and endured the pressure and the slight hints of pain, despite the oil making the move easier, it was still quite tough.

Sebastian waited Ciel to relax around him before beginning a rough rhythm. Ciel responded eagerly, meeting his lover thrust for thrust, crying out uncaringly. Their mixed moans echoed around the bathroom, elevating the experience.

"M..ooohh..moree.." Ciel whined, slamming back onto Sebastian. It wasn't enough. There's still too much space between their bodies, too little friction. Garbled moans spilled from his lips as he desperately sought completion. Sebastian's hand went down to Ciel's cock and grabbed it again roughly, rubbing it without mercy.

"Come, Ciel." With these two whispered words and a hard thrust aimed right at the boy's prostate, Ciel came with a small scream and convulsed around Sebastian, who came soon after. With the endorphins rushing through his blood, Ciel slumped a little in Sebastian's embrace, tired out. Sebastian, however, lifted his hand, coated with Ciel's cum, and licked it sexily. He held Ciel up, turned him around, and kissed him sensually, his tongue transferring the taste of Ciel's cum back to its owner.

Ciel ended the kiss and pulled a face: "I taste funny."

"Really? I think you taste really good. Tainted but so innocent, just like your soul." Sebastian smirked and licked his lips to prove that fact.

Ciel sighed resignedly, his sharp tongue gone as he soaked in the afterglow: "One day, I swear, I am going to tie you up and return your teasing tenfold…"

Sebastian's cock twitched at the thought of Ciel taking control. How lovely a picture it would make to see Ciel above him, slamming himself down on Sebastian over and over again, throwing his head back as he cried out his orgasm?

"That'd be a wonderful sight…" The butler murmured, almost to himself.

"What?" Ciel's mouth dropped a little, so surprised he was at Sebastian's reaction. "You..s-sicko!" Ciel exhaled disbelievingly.

Sebastian's face convulsed slightly. Although he wasn't really offended, the man clenched his hand around Ciel's cock warningly. "I prefer to be called open, thank you very much. And should I remind you of how this sicko was just fucking you into the water moments before?"

* * *

ohman. this was so difficult to write. major majooorrrrrrr writersblock. QQ. I'm going to start replyin to reviews now, so keep em coming. R&R&R&R&R&. (: i love you all really much, cuz you guys are THE reason I keep writing (besides my love for the fandom course).

simply put: love-chapters, chapters-love (hopefully), SEE IT'S A POSITIVE CYCLE. A WINWIN SITUATION.

Also, I'm thinking of writing an AU story for kuroshitsuji if I have the time...a properly developed, not pwp, multi-chapter story? Let me know please.

skyyie.


End file.
